Stay With Me
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Ron, stay with me." Hermione begged. "I'm sorry Hermione, but i cant. This is Goodbye." Hermione blinked back tears, "Why?" Ron looked at her, "Because..."


"Where is he?" a crazed brunette cried out dashing towards the red-headed family sitting at the long bench.

"Hermione." A grim Ginny greeted her, "I'm glad you're here."

"Where is he?" she asked again with a tone of anxiety.

Ginny put her head down, "The healers haven't come out yet."

They were at St. Mungo's, waiting to hear the reports on Ron Weasley's recovery. He had been attacked whilst investigating his latest case as an Auror. He was too young, he had only just started. Harry was his partner but he remained unscathed. Ron had jumped in the line of danger to protect his best friend.

"Hermione," a small voice whispered and she turned to see Harry looking back her, "if anything happens to him-,"

She cut him off. "Harry, this isn't your fault. He'll…he'll be alright…" her voice was cracking, even she couldn't believe her own words anymore.

The spell that hit Ron was worse than any, only ever used three times in Wizard history due to its complexity and immense power. Each time the victim fell to an agonizing death unless given a potion to quicken their death. If Hermione could only get her hands on the perpetrator, what she wouldn't do to harm them.

The entire Weasley family and Harry and Hermione turned their attention to the healer who just stepped out of the room. His mouth was set in a tight line, "Can I have his immediate family come in for the visit, I will explain his condition." There was a hint of depression in his voice that Hermione couldn't help but notice.

"You two can come with us, you're family." Molly said with a weak smile, her eyes brimming with tears as she clutched Arthur's robes for support.

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione.

"You go on Harry, I'll come in…after." She said. He knew what she meant. She wanted Ron to meet his family first, so she could spend a few moments alone afterwards.

She watched hesitantly as they followed the healer into the room. Hermione sat down on the cold bench, her heart growing heavy with every passing moment. Finally the healer stepped back out, without the others.

She hastily approached him. "Sir?"

He looked at her in surprise, "Oh, did you also come to see Mr. Weasley."

She nodded, "How…is he?"

The healer expression went blank, "…the spell was too strong for any one heal. We gave him a potion to give him a quick and painless death. He has about an hour. I explained it to his family as I took them in." he paused for a moment, "We tried to do all we could."

"You tr—tried?" Hermione choked out, a lump forming in her throat. "How could you have tried EVERYTHING YOU COULD!" she was becoming hysterical. "because apparently EVERYTHING isn't good enough!"

Her tears were streaming down, she was losing all her sanity. Her Ron, HER Ron, was going to die! Die!

"No, this cannot…there has to be something!" she cried out. "A counter spell? A way to the heal the wounds…ANYTHING!" she screamed at the healer.

He looked away, "The wounds were internal, no potion has yet been made to cure it. We honestly tried Ma'am…everything we could."

"How can you just stand there like that?! Without even an expression? HAVE YOU NO COMPASSION!" she was sobbing.

His face fell, "We have to face deaths like these often every week, we can't save everyone…it's out of our hands. Eventually it becomes a routine…showing our emotions would obstruct us from our job."

Hermione didn't want to hear it, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. He was dying…less than an hour to live.

Everything was moving too fast…

How would she live without him? What about the fairytale life they were supposed to have together… without Ron…she could never LIVE again.

Never.

88888888888

Everyone was waiting outside, they knew Hermione would want her time alone with Ron, especially as he had precious time left. They were dumbstruck and Molly couldn't stop sobbing uncontrollably. No one attempted to stop her, they were each already falling into an abyss.

Hermione took a deep breath and wiped her tears as she looked down at Ron's pale body. His eyes were closed but when he sensed her they fluttered open to reveal his crystal blue eyes staring up at her.

His hand brushed hers slightly and she grasped it, crumbling to his bed side.

"Hermione-," he croaked.

"No, don't talk save your energy….," but her voice faded away.

"For what?" he gave a meek smile, "I'm not going to live for that long."

Hermione suppressed all her tears, he didn't want him to pass away with the image of her crying.

"This isn't fair." Hermione whispered.

He groaned playfully, his pale hand stroking her tamed hair. "Oh, 'mione don't be a human hosepipe, save your tears for someone's who's worth it."

She smiled, "You're worth every tear…Ron."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "It sounds nice when you say my name…"

Hermione almost laughed, time seemed to stand still, he wasn't going to die. No. Not in her imaginary world.

She grasped his fingers a bit tighter, she was going to hold onto him. Forever.

"Ron, I love you."

He laughed and then stopped as it hurt his throat, "Geez, 'mione, now you tell me?"

"I would've before but-,"

Ron stopped her, "I was kidding, when're you going to realize I was a funny a guy?"

_Was_ a funny guy. Was. Already he was referring to himself in past tense.

"…I loved you to Hermione." He was smiling, "I always have…don't forget that."

"No…I wont." She choked out, her vision blurring from her tears. "You can't die Ron. You cant!"

Ron shut his eyes, painfully, "Shhh…." He shushed her. His fingers stopping at her neck. "It's okay Hermione…it'll be alright."

"How-how can you say that?" she stammered, "How will I live without you?"

"Look at it this way, you can finally be the best at chess." His eyes flickered playfully.

"That's not funny…" she whispered leaning closer to him.

His grin brought some life to his face, "I thought it was hysterical."

Slowly his hands reached over her and he cupped her face into his long fingers.

Time ceased to exist, along with the outer world.

Ron's surprisingly warm lips met Hermione's. He pulled deeper inside him until they were no longer apart.

They were one, and she could feel it.

Silence met them once they parted.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He whispered softly into her ear. She nodded weakly trying not to let her tears ruin the moment.

…only seconds were left before he was gone. Seconds…

"Hermione Jane Granger," he began seriously, "I want you to promise me something…"

"Anything…" she said softly caressing his cheek.

"You'll have a happy, wonderful, amazing life after I'm gone."

"I cant-,"

"No. Promise me. I want you to have a new life, get married, start a family, even write a couple of books for Hogwarts…." He added.

"Promise me…" he croaked.

"I…. I don't know if I can…a life without you?" she said sadly.

"For me. Please…" his color was fading quickly, his eyes were closed. His light freckles were now showing even more prominently. The potion was sucking out his life…

"I…promise."

"I love you…" he replied to her.

"I love you too, Ron."

"I love it when you say my name…'mione.," His hand fell heavily onto her lap.

It was as if she felt the life slowly get drained out of him. She took one last look at his lifeless body and captured the broad smile on his handsome face.

88888888888

There was a loud banging on the door. Hermione lay awake on her couch, crumpled up in the week old blanket. She been in the exact position for a month, occasionally moving to use the bathroom, but even that became less often as she stopped eating.

The loud knocking seared through her head, she groaned, "Leave me alone, Ginny!"

She knew the red-head was waiting outside her apartment. It was a daily routine now. Hermione had placed a charm on the door and Ginny would constantly beg her to open the door. To eat. To do something!

But she couldn't, she had no purpose to live. Ron was gone. Ginny and Harry were happy with each other, they didn't need her. No one needed her. Still, Ginny and Harry were good friends and both would attempt to persuade her to the door.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Open this damn door right now!" Ginny yelled angrily.

She felt guilty for ignoring her, but she couldn't deal with social contact at this point…

"I found a counter curse, so open this door or let me blow it open!" Harry bellowed.

The bushy haired girl raised her head at this. There was no way he could've found a counter curse.

But he did.

BLAMM!!

The door smashed open, it was now hanging in pieces still clutching helplessly to the hinges.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the footsteps approaching her but she opened them as Ginny yanked her awake.

"Hermione!" she looked down at her friend's sunken face. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? You two are the ones who broke into my house." She snapped.

"Tell me what the hell you think you're doing? Rotting away here because of something we cant control." Ginny asked. "You cant live like this Hermione."

"Yes I can. I've been doing fine so far." Hermione said weakly turning over on her side, her back to the couple.

"Hermione, you disgust me." Harry said. "The Hermione we knew, that Ron knew, would never have admitted defeat like this."

"Well," she bolted up straight and rounded on them, "what do you want me to do? What do you THINK I could possibly do, Harry? What?" Hermione persisted.

"What do you _want_?" he asked back.

She stared down at her feet for a moment, "Revenge. I want to track down the cretins who killed him…"

"Then why aren't you joining us?" Ginny asked. "That's exactly what we plan to do. We just want you to complete the group."

"No." she said.

"No?" Ginny looked at her, perplexed. "What do you mean-,"

"I want to do it alone." Hermione stated.

"This is out fight too Hermione, we loved him just as much as you did." Harry insisted.

"I said no." she said firmly. "This is my battle and I want to make them pay."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione…" Ginny said softly.

"Yes, so do I…" she faded away.

888888888

**Preview of the Next Chapter: **

"**Ron, is that you?" she asked in a soft whisper. **

"**Yes." **

"**Please, don't leave me, again." **

" **I cant promise that." **

"**Ron…" **

"**I'm sorry. Goodbye."**


End file.
